There have been many developments in connection with improving comfort, wear, shine and/or longevity of cosmetic compositions for the face, eye, lips nails or hair. Commercially available lip treatment compositions such as lip glosses and lipsticks possess a certain level of gloss or shine depending of their composition. Efforts have been made to improve shine/gloss through the use of silicone fluids but the wear of shine and wear of color leaves much to be desired. Generally, a composition with a high level of shine has poor wear and a long wear composition lacks shine. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic composition which is comfortable to apply and wear, and has long lasting color and shine.